


Fire Works, and Sparks, and Stars

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship/Love, Growing Apart, Pining, discovering sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 Femfeb | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> okay this is kinda specific so if you wanna change stuff go ahead but i was wondering if you could do a fic in the ultimates universe where gwen and mj are together and kate sees + starts questioning her sexuality and then starts dating jessica drew? or something like that, idk. thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Works, and Sparks, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place late in the 2011-2013 ultimate comics spider-man run  
> also takes place before kate was revealed to be... hydra... or whatever. bruv i didn't read that far lmao sry

The more time Kate spent with Miles, the more interesting a cast of characters he seemed to have for friends. Ganke, Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, and even a remarkable sixteen year old named Jessica Drew. The more time she spent with Miles, the further she felt from him too.

Miles was easily the cutest boy in class, and god he was such a sweetheart, but he was so distant. The kid lived in his own head. He never wanted to talk about anything, never seemed to have enough time for Kate. When Miles did have time to hang out it was always in a group, or with friends. Tandy and Ty, Mary Jane and Gwen, Jessica and Lori.

Kate didn’t really mind, Miles’s friends were nice and all, it was just… sometimes she could feel so lonely. Especially when they were all together in a big group. They all laughed, and had their in jokes, and they all clearly spent time with each other when she wasn’t there. Talked about things they had done together that she wasn’t part of.

The worst was Gwen and Mj. Or, well, they were actually the kindest to her, and the easiest to get along with, but they were so in love. Stupidly, hopelessly, amazingly in love. Kate would rather listen to inside jokes she didn’t get all day long than have to watch Gwen and Mary Jane.

In everything they did, it was so apparent the way they felt about each other. The way they held hands, and smiled at one another. The way Gwen loved to twirl MJ’s red hair. The way MJ always looked into Gwen’s eyes when she spoke. The way they laughed at the same things. Even when they had fights, the way they fought with each other was electric. The spark of two people who really cared about each other.

It made Kate wish that Miles would do those things for her, but Miles was just too busy.

It may have been silly of her, but she went to Jessica for advice. Out of everyone, besides Ganke, it seemed like Jess had known Miles the longest. Kate really didn’t know what she was going to say. She invited Jess out, almost on a whim, and the two of them went to go get smoothies. Kate went in to it swearing to the herself that she would get to the bottom of why Miles was so distracted. No matter what she was going to get the answers she had come for…

But Jess… man. Jessica was so sweet.

It was just the two of them, alone together, and Kate liked having someone pay attention to her. She liked spending time with someone one on one like this. Jessica seemed so smart, and so fun.

Kate wanted to twirl her brown hair like Gwen twirled MJ’s. She looked right into Jessica’s eyes every time she spoke, and, God, they were so gorgeous. Beautiful, and blue. Jess seemed a little sad, sometimes, (there was a clear weight on her shoulders) but it didn’t distract her the way it distracted Miles.

Kate wasn’t blaming Miles for anything, of course. He had lost his uncle and his mom so close together; it was understandable that he was still recovering from that… but it had been over a year since his mother’s death and he was now more distant than ever.

“Do you ever think about twirling my hair?” Kate asked him one day. She’d just changed it from purple to red. Miles didn’t even notice. He didn’t even look up at her when she spoke.

“Huh?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Kate shrugged. “Just forget it.”

Except Jessica noticed. She came to meet Miles after school the next day, and she had a big smile on her face from the moment she saw Kate.

“I like it.” The older girl said, and she reached out to touch a piece of Kate’s bangs. “Hey we should go for smoothies again.”

Kate blushed, and she may have developed a full blown crush after that. 

Miles didn’t seem jealous. He just accepted the fact that the two of them were having fun and hanging out. Smoothie dates turned in to dinner dates. Dinner dates turned in to dinner and a movie. Dinner and a movie turned into girls night out, just the two of them. All of it had a 'just friends’ vibe, but when Kate daydreamed about romantic kisses or places she wanted to go or things she wanted to do… It was all with Jess. Always with Jess. That used to be Miles in her daydreams, but not anymore.

Like most days in New York there was an attack on the city. Some other costumed villain or terrorist uprising. Who knew anymore! Miles always seemed to take those days impossibly hard. He disappeared to deal with it for hours on end or just zoned out all day long, as if his mind was in another place.

Kate was pretty sure she knew why. That was the way both his family members had died after all, caught up in some masked vigilante fire fight.

She could sympathize, really, she could… but enough was enough. Miles was never there for her. Whatever he was dealing with, he needed to get through it on his own. She liked him, she really did, but she had to let him go. Maybe in the future, when he wasn’t so deep in the thick of whatever was on his mind, they could try this again. Kate had to break it off with him though. She had to.

That was how she ended up calling Jessica in tears, begging to see her. She told her everything. Miles being distant, how that first date was just a ploy to figure out why. Mary Jane and Gwen in love. How lonely she felt. How much she liked their time together. How often she thought about Jessica. How badly she wanted to kiss her.

Okay. So the last admission was kind of an accident.

Jessica seemed… okay? with it though.

“I can’t promise I’ll be any better than Miles.” Jessica said, and that was kind of a scary thought, but Kate didn’t care.

Before she could talk herself out of it she planted a big kiss on Jessica’s soft lips, and it was just as perfect as she imagined it would be. Fire works, and sparks, and stars. She felt it all.

Kate was going to have to thank Mary Jane and Gwen for the inspiration, and the idea, because /this/ was how it was supposed to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
